Goodnight
by Sakela
Summary: A tale of how the blu team got their medic.


This is my first fanfic so please don't be to harsh and according to Google translate "my" in German is "meine" but I don't recall seeing other fics add the e so I don't know.

* * *

><p>Victory horns blared over the desert. Blu team has won and red teams weapons have been disabled leaving the red medic to seek shelter from the incoming blus that will surly hunt him down. Medic quickly dashed behind a pile of crates. Oh mein got oh mein got oh mein got, his mind kept repeating that phrase over and over again. At least he was pretty sure that is was just his mind and he wasn't actually saying it. "IM COMING FOR YOU COWARDS!" roared the blu heavy. Upon hearing this it made medic pale and freeze against the wooden crates. The sound of heavy's revving minigun became closer. The heavy could just barely see a tuff of black hair sticking above the crates. Hearing the minigun stop revving was even more worrisome because that meant the heavy decided nothing was in this area or found something. Foot steps become closer and closer till finally it sounded as if he was right in front of him. The medic shut his eyes tight and prepared for the worst, but nothing happened. Medic creaked an eye open and saw the large Russian standing before him. Medic quickly shut his eyes again thinking that he heavy was still plotting numerous ways to torture and kill him. Suddenly he felt large and strong arms wrap themselves around him. The medic struggled and tried to break free, but to no avail the Russians strong arms held him down keeping him from escaping. "shhh doktor it is ok. I will not hurt." hearing this caused the medic to open his eyes out of confusion and try to make sense of what's happening. "vas?" is all he could attempt to say. The medic was still shaking in the Russians firm grip" v vha vhy are you doink zis?" stuttered the medic." it is not fair to kill defenseless man who does nothing but good for own team that does not respect him back". heavy said noting the bruises on the Germans face where the red team's soldier accused him of being nazi and struck him. "I want to keep you safe." Heavy released the medic, stood up and helped the doctor to his feet. "Doktor, join my team and together we will crush leetle men who stand in our way." "Your offer sounds tempting heavy but mein team needs me." "But doktor your team hurts you!" " ja heavy I know but I can't."Okay medic but think over offer." And with that the large Russian gave one final hug to the medic and lumbered away. "ach vat just happened?" he said to no one in particular. Sure he liked the comforting hug from the heavy but he liked it <em>too much.<em> It was like something he has never experienced before. Brushing the dirt off his lab coat he ran back to his base before anyone else could kill him. Taking a shower and recalling the events with the blu heavy caused medics member to stiffen. Scheisse. He turned the water colder in hopes of making it go back down. Once it went back down he turned the water off he put his night clothes on and made his way to his room hopping he could put the whole day behind him. Suddenly he was back on the battlefield and was cornered by the red soldier "I kill maggots like you for practice!" he barked. It was as if Medic had lost his ability to speak and couldn't defend himself. Hearing familiar foot steps medic looked around and saw the blu heavy. "LET DOKTOR GO OR I WILL BREAK YOUR BABY SPINE!"Make me you commie son of a MAGGOT!" the soldier yelled back. "RAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH" heavy yelled and he charged at the solider. The Russian picked him up by the collar of his uniform and slammed him against the wall knocking him unconscious then throwing him into the water under the bridge but carefully enough that he wouldn't drown. "zhank you for saving me!" The doctor hugged his large savior and heavy hugged him back. "I will do anything to keep you safe my love." "I love you to mein heavy." "EH YOU LASSIES GET YOO SORRY ASSES UP!" yelled the demoman as he waddled down the hall still partially drunk. Yawning as he set up the German reached for his glasses,got up,dressed himself and walked out of his room and headed to the mess hall to eat breakfast. He still mulled over his eventful dream and wondered when he would see the blu heavy again. Grabbing his tray of food he went to go sit down at the more "peaceful" side of the table where the spy,sniper and engineer sat. "Somthin on your mine partner?" inquired the engineer. "no my friend I just had a rough time going to sleep." Medic replied. "Ya know if theres anythin you want to talk about you can come talk to me ok?"."Rest assured mien hard hatted friend zat I am fine and I vill consider your idea." Medic finished the rest of his Mann co food and got up to goto the armory. MISSION BEGINS IN 30 SECONDS! Medic grabbed his med pack and lugged it on then went to go stand by the gate with the others. The entire room was silent in anticipation except for the occasional dog bark. 5,4,3,2,1, FIGHT! Teams rushed out to battle and medic trained his medgun on his teams heavy. The Red heavy mowed down the demoman and the scout before he side stepped and let a stray rocket hit Medic square in the chest causing him to be sent back to respawn. Medic walked out of the respawn room and rejoined the red heavy. "DOKTOR YOU SHOULD OF BEEN HERE TO HEAL ME!" the red heavy was furious. "Dumkopf you let a rocket hit me!" Heavy ignored Medics statement. "I WILL CRUSH YOU PUNEY MAN!" Medic gasped and jumped into the sewers to avoid the wrath of the red heavy. He ran blindly through the sewers so busy trying to escape him that he didn't see the large object in front of him. OOF! The force of his impact was enough to make medic land on his butt, but he didn't. Large and muscly arms were wrapped around him preventing him from falling into the sewer water. Medics eyes started to become bleary and he looked up at who caught him. "Heavy!" he gasped. The blue heavy looked down at him and smiled with sorrow hope on his eyes. "Da doktor, it is me." The German instantly hugged the blue heavy burying his face in his chest. "oh heavy mien friend zank you for catchink me." "I do anything to protect you." "heavy I vant to join your team, I see now zat mien team is undeserving of my service and is overall mean to me." After saying that medic didn't see any happiness on heavy's face but his beautiful blue eyes were gleaming with joy and happiness.  
>"Today is good day! Follow me doktor and I will bring you to new base!" Heavy grabbed medics smaller hand and led him out of the sewers and into [b]their[b] base. "Here medic, here is office with new blu clothes!" said heavy. "zis place is bettah than my other office!" beamed the medic. "blu is more advanced than red" "ja ja it really is!" The medic looked like a kid in a candy shop the way he moved about the lab. Victory sirens rang again announcing that builders league united has once again won also meaning that everyone will be in good moods and celebrating. The perfect mood to introduce everyone to their new Medic. Today was a very good day indeed. First to return to the base was scout and soldier both talking about the numerous ways they killed someone and who they dominated. The rest of the team followed them in. Everybody made a bee line straight for the showers to wash the blood and grime off their bodies. After a hour or two later the mercenaries made their way to the mess hall where courteously to the engy and pyro made delicious enchiladas and barbecue ribs. Heavy and medic walked in and stood in the front of the room. "EVERYONE I HAVE GOOD NEWS,WE HAVE A NEW MEDIC!" heavy rested his arm around the medic's shoulders just as everybody turned around to look at the medic. "whoohooo, finally someone to keep us alive on the field!" cheered the scout. "arrrrylee not dyin duonlondgsuw" mumbled the drunk demoman. "your going to make a fine soldier." said the soldier. "hey partner, welcome to blu." said the engy who extended his hand and shook medics hand. "Come doktor you must try pyro and engy's food, it is very good!" The doctor grabbed a plate of ribs and enchiladas and went to go sit down in between the heavy and sniper. "so mate how ya liken it so far?" "gut zis place is has more advanced weaponry zan I expected." "we even have a fitness room to mate." "mien gott this food is delicious! "Zank you pyro and engineer." "mphf mff" "mighty welcome doc."

After dinner Medic decided to go check out the fitness room. Opening the door and walking in he saw the heavy laying on a weightlifting bench lifting 350 pound weights. The sight of seeing heavy's muscle ripple that that was like a magnet to medics eyes. It was really attractive but not as much as the heavy as a whole. "mien gott." he thought. Then he felt his face starting to heat up, oh no, he was blushing. Being too focused on his rippling muscle medic never noticed it when the heavy stole a glimpse of the blushing medic. He was starting to blush to, but thanks to exercising the medic wouldn't of been able to tell. Heavy loved the man, always hesitated enough so that the man would have enough time to escape his gun. Sure there was respawn, but he wouldn't kill him. He endeared the medic and it always made his heart thump faster when he saw him. Heavy's problem was that he wasn't sure if the medic liked him back the same way he did. As brave as what he was he didn't have enough courage to ask him. Heavy finished another 40 lifts till he was so mad at himself for not being brave enough to ask the German so he decided that it was now or never and it was now.

Medic to had developed love for the heavy. He was grateful that he would spare him on the battlefield. Whenever he saw heavy it would make him blush but thanks to the desert heat for masking it. Problem was that medic was for sure that he loved the heavy but he wasn't sure that the heavy loved him as well. Tonight, tonight he will ask him.

Medic was about to dig through his pockets for the key to his room the engineer gave him until he saw heavy leaning next to his door. Medic was going to blush again but what was that on heavy's face? He was blushing to! Maybe things aren't as bad as they seem. It was decided, medic was going to ask heavy. Medic approached his door and was about to open his mouth and ask him but heavy spoke first. He looked tense and uncomfortable. "medic, I feel silly for ask but... I love you and I need to know if you feel same way." Medic's eyes lit up with happiness and exhaled his fear away. "Heavy, I vas going to ask you the same thing but you beat me to it. Yes I love you!" "ooh doktor I love you to!" heavy exclaimed. They both embraced each other in a hug glad that they both felt the same way. Heavy and medic both with their arms behind each others backs then opened the door to medics room. They released each other to take all their clothes off except their boxers, then heavy got in bed and medic snuggled into the bed with him. Heavy laid his arm protectively around medic. "goodnight medic, my любовь." "Goodnight liebe."

* * *

><p>I'm not sure if I will continue this or not.<p> 


End file.
